Followed
by Katpaz123
Summary: What if instead of Merlin following Arthur, Arthur and the knights follow Merlin? What will they discover and will they be able to except Merlin if they do not like what they find?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**

**HI GUYS! BEFORE WE GET TO THE STORY I WANT TO APOLOGISE FOR THE WEIRD FIRST CHAPTER. IM VERY NEW TO FANFICTION WRITING SO HOPEFULLY THIS WON'T BE THAT BAD. THANKS FOR READING! ;)**

**DISCLAIMER MERLIN BELONGS TO THE BBC NOT TO ME**

Arthur massaged the back of his head as he leaned back to stare out he slightly frosted window panes into the courtyard below. His eyes narrowed as he caught sight of a shadow of Arthur thought to be a man slip out of the gates. It was probably nothing but anything to distract him from these tedious papers. So he dashed out the door, only stopping to grab his jacket and sword.

He raced through the castle no one stopping him. Actually there were very few people around seeing as it was so late. Arthur rounded a corner and… run smack bam into Percival's muscled chest. It was only thanks to his superior reflexes that he didn't fall. He glanced up into Percival's surprised face, Leon's shocked one, Gwaine's amused one, Lancelot's concerned one and Eleyon's curious one. Arthur very intelligently said ''Uh''.

**I KNOW I KNOW IT'S SOOOOO SHORT BUT I THOUGHT DUE TO THE FIRST CHAPTER I'VE GOT TO UPLOAD SOMETHING. BUT THERE WILL BE ANOTHER UPADATE VERY SOON. **


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER I DON'T OWN MERLIN**

Gwaine was the first to speak. ''And what pray tell are you doing up at this hour _princess?_ 'He questioned clearly trying to keep to keep himself from laughing. Arthur reddened despite himself. '''I'll have you know _Sir Knight_ that I saw a suspicious shadow and was going to follow it and… '' He stopped when he became aware that they were laughing. Hard. '' You are aware that its night, aren't you?'' Leon asked unsurely. Arthur was about to reply but Eleyon butted in, ''Of course he is! He just wants an excuse to get away from his paper work hmmm?'' The King for the second time reddened. ''Well….'' ''I say we go follow this _Shadow. _It will be a good laugh!'' Exclaimed Gwaine. Arthur, who now felt very much trapped dejected ran through the village towards the city gates a bunch of giggling knights following him. He made his way past the guards then stopped and was about to say something when he saw a shadow. The shadow.

He drew his sword and heard that the other men had quieted and done the same. Now moving silently and like a well-oiled machine, the Knights of Camelot began to go after this mysterious being.

The man up ahead (Arthur was pretty sure it was a man) wore a dark cloak that hide his face as he slipped expertly in and out of shadows making it hard to track him silently. After what seemed like hours he finally stopped in a huge clearing.

Arthur halted the knights, wondering what the man could possibly be doing. That when the figure threw his head back and began to roar.


	3. Chapter 3

DISCLAIMER I DON'T OWN MERLIN

The roar was like nothing Arthur had ever heard before. It was not human, primal, it reminded Arthur of a beast he had faced not too long ago… but he shook off that memory dismissing it to the corner of his mind. The other knights were shifting nervously, eyeing the figure warily and the king couldn't blame them. The sound seemed to go for an age until it finally stopped then the figure proceeded to stand stock still and just stare at the sky. There was silence for such a long time that Arthur was about to go and ask this mysterious person (or whatever it was seeing as that roar was most defiantly not human) what the hell he was doing sneaking out of Camelot and roaring like a complete mad man when a loud sound filled the night. It was a sound that would haunt the entirety of Camelot. It was the sound of heavy, huge **wings**. Fear filled his body. No it was impossible. Arthur looked back taking in the fear filled faces of the knights, even the ones who had not been there that day had been told about it enough to know what that sound meant.

**Dragon.**

**A/N TEMPTING BUT I WON'T STOP THERE CAUSE I OWE YOU GUYS**

Before Arthur could even reach for his sword the great beast landed in front of the figure. 'The great beast that supposed to be dead' He thought 'I'm going to have serious chat to Merlin about noticing things when I get back to the castle' Even though the king and the knights were well hidden it didn't stop them from flinching away from it. Then the most extraordinary thing happened. The dragon, a destructive untameable force of nature and magic, stooped down low and **bowed** to the figure. Arthur felt his mouth fall open as he stared at the scene in front of him. And all his brain could muster was 'huh'.

**BOOM! THERE YA GO! BEFORE I PEACE THANK YOU SO MUCH FO ALL THE SUPPORT AND FOLLOWS IT MEANS A LOT. ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAMER I DON'T OWN MERLIN**

Arthur felt a sharp elbow dig into his ribs. He twisted to see the knights beckoning him closer to them. ''You do know what this means don't you?'' Leon whispered. All the knights nodded grimly. ''Uh, no?'' Said Arthur feeling put out. This time it was Gwaine who replied ''It means, this mystery cloak guy is** a Dragon lord.''** ''But I thought Balinor was the last one?'' Muttered Arthur, thoroughly confused. All the knights had the same expression except for Lancelot who looked strangely uncomfortable. ''Lancelot?" Percival questioned. They eyed the chivalrous knight suspiciously. "Well…'' But before he could say anymore he was cut off by Eleyon, ''Come here! Their talking!'' He hissed. All the knights and their king piled behind him and watched the scene unfold.

The dragon was the first one to speak. ''Why have you called me here young warlock?' 'He asked in his deep, powerful voice. Quietly Arthur fumed, a sorcerer (warlock, but sorcerer, warlock what's the difference?) hiding in Camelot? It was outrageous. Gwaine noticing his anger nudged him and whispered '' I know your angry princess but I don't think it'd be the best idea to rush in there, swords drawn.'' The king of Camelot agreed with him so opted for sulking instead.

**A/N JUST TO BE CLEAR THIS ISN'T AN EPISODE IN THE SERIE IT'S JUST SOMETHING I MADE UP**

The figure finally spoke. ''The beast, the Nyphim it is a creature of magic right?'' That voice it was so familiar yet it rung with an ancient power that no one Arthur knew possessed. And what the hell was a Nyphim? ''You are correct, young warlock." The Dragon replied evenly. The man (it was defiantly a man) groaned and sat down on the ground in a very un-ancient powerful magically being like way. ''Great just great,'' He muttered ''now I'm going to have to save Camelot and its stupid king and his sorry excuse for knights yet again!'' But as he said that there was defiantly a tone of fondness that hinted he didn't really mean it. Despite that Arthur and the knights were furious! Who was this Sorcerer to say that he saved them! Sure now that Arthur thought about it there had been a couple of times when things had worked out very strangely… but he shook the thought off. The dragon began to speak again this time his tone was humorous. ''Surely the great and powerful Emerys can deal with it right… **Merlin**?'' And the man tore off his hood to reveal Arthurs cheerful, clumsy Manservant.

Merlin.

**IM SORRY I KNOW CLIFF HANGER CLIFF HANGER! IM SORRY!**


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER I DON'T OWN MERLIN**

Merlin

Merlin

Merlin

Arthur couldn't stop the name from bouncing around in his head. Arthur wanted to deny it, write it off as a cruel magic trick but inside he knew that this sorcerer was Merlin. He had always sensed something in this man that he could not place, a fire that burned brightly behind those blue eyes.

It was magic.

Arthur felt angry, betrayed and he could practically feel the surprise and fury radiating off the knights. Why would Merlin practise magic right under his nose!? And he was a Dragon lord! He could have saved all those lives in Camelot and Balinor. AND this particular dragon was supposed to be dead! 'I bet he set it free,' Arthur thought bitterly 'yet another betrayal.' Suddenly he wheeled round and glared at the other knights. ''Did any of you know about this?'' The king hissed, studying all the men's faces. He was satisfied until he reached Lancelot who looked like he was trying his hardest not to be suspicious. ''Lancelot?'' Arthur exclaimed (quietly of course) honestly he was surprised. ''I… uh… um…'' Under the king and knights scrutiny he deflated. ''Well…''

**AGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHH! I FEEL SO BAD! I HAD AN AWESOME LONG CHAP BUT BEING THE COMPUTER NOOB I AM I DELETED IT! SO IM SORRY I COULDN'T GIVE YOU GUYS A LONGER CHAPTER ): BUT THERE YOU ARE **


	6. Chapter 6

**I DON'T OWN MERLIN**

Lancelot suddenly found himself surrounded by swords pointing at his neck. Arthur spoke in a formal tone his eyes steely and cold. '''Sir Lancelot if you do not share any and all information you have on this sorcerer betrayer, I will have to officially declare you a traitor of Camelot too.'' Lancelot felt his anger flare. ''Arthur! You cannot say that about Merlin!'' ''And why not?'' ''He has scarified more than any of us for this kingdom! He has fought dragons, trolls, griffins, fae, witches and wizards alike! He has faced horrifying beasts, even killed the high priestess herself! We all would have died horrifying deaths numerous times if it had not been for him!'' Lancelot shouted, he was defiantly no longer whispering.

He could see all of the knights faces going ashen but he didn't care. '' Don't you think if Merlin wanted Camelot overthrown he could have done it by now?'' He is undoubtedly the most powerful warlock ever.'' To this despite himself Arthur scoffed. ''Please! Merlin is about as powerful as a blowfly.'' Nods around. Lancelot snorted. ''Merlin is a warlock, Dragon lord, Priest of the old religion and… he is the one the dryads call Emrys. He is not just a warlock he literally made of magic.'' The knights dropped their swords in astonishment. The king's reaction was to fall backwards onto the ground.

All hostile thoughts forgotten as they stared at him in wonder. Lancelot became quiet again ''Merlin's lost his best friend, his true love, a close friend* and father all in the space of staying in Camelot. Didn't any of you think about how hard it's been to see his kin executed and not do anything? Do any of you know that he wakes up at night hearing their screams? Do you know that there almost isn't any skin under his skin that isn't scarred? Merlin has been tortured to the point of madness. And one of the worst parts is that he never had a choice with magic.'' ''What?'' Asked Arthur puzzled*. Before Lancelot could reply a low voice cut him off.

''I was born with it.'''

***Morgana**

***He doesn't know what a warlock is**

**Phew! I have massive writers block but here you** **go**


	7. Chapter 7

**MERLIN DISCLAIMER I DON'T OWN IT**

Everyone spun around to the sound of the voice, the knights brandishing their almost forgotten swords. Arthur raised his head to look in the direction of the voice. He was met with two brilliant blue eyes filled with anger, sadness, guilt and a little bit of hope.

''Merlin?'' He managed to croak.

Merlin stepped out of the shadows and turned towards his king, blue eyes full of regret and sadness.

''Arthur…'' Merlin started but was cut off by Arthur tackling him. At first the knights thought it was an attack but soon realised it was a **hug**. The king of Camelot squeezed the lanky servant.

''Merlin you idiot.'' He whispered. Merlin had a look of pure surprise on his face that Gwaine was finding it very hard not to laugh at but somehow decided it wouldn't be appropriate.

Arthur stepped back with his hands on Merlin's shoulders a look of fondness in his eye. That's when he punched the warlock across the jaw.

''And that's for not telling me you moron!'' He shouted childishly.

''Prat!'' Merlin retaliated while rubbing his jaw.

''Stupid!''

''Fatso!''

''Idiot!''

The round table knights just stood their shocked until Elyan piped up,

''…so that's that is it?'' He asked curiously .Leon blinked.

''I suppose'' He answered. Percival shook his head.

''You people are crazy.'' He muttered and stalked away from the king and the servant still trading insults and a bunch of bemused knights.

Merlin finally stopped insulting Arthur to ask,

''so you're not still mad?'' He said hopefully.

''Oh no I'm still mad at you for keeping it secret. And when we get back to Camelot you have a hell of a lot of explaining to do.'' Arthur explained,'' But no I'm not mad at you for the magic part.''

Seeing merlin's face light up he also added,

''Besides do you know how many chores you can finish?''

Merlin just laughed it off and slung his arm around Arthurs shoulder.

''Come on prat Camelot is probably missing you.'' Arthur just smiled and the two began to walk towards the castle. Together.'

THE END

**.I KNOW THE ENDING WAS CRAP BUT IVE LOST INTEREST IN THIS STORY BUT I COULDN'T JUST LEAVE IT. SO I'D LIKE TO THANK ALL THE SUPPORT MY SHITTY STORY HAS INTILL NEXT TIME! **


End file.
